Misconceptions
by JordanMax
Summary: Ash thinks something is going on between Misty and Tracey. Pokeshipping and Handymanshipping.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. **

**A/N: Hello I have another one-shot here, it's a bit short. It has of course AAML with Handymanshipping. Hope you all enjoy ;)**

**_Misconceptions_**

"Ash?"

"..."

"Big guy?"

"..."

"Is that Team Rocket!?"

"What! Where?"

Brock Harrison sat there shaking his head on the receiving end of the videophone in the breakroom at the Pewter City Pokemon Center where he worked as a Doctor.

He received a frantic text from Ash asking him to call him. From the way how the message was Brock wasn't sure what is was exactly because Ash Ketchum didn't really do that, well he wasn't so vague and mysterious is a text.

"Take a deep breath Ash, now what's up? You look a bit flustered, everything alright?" Brock asked in mild concern due to his best friends lethargic expression he wore on his face.

In haling and then exhaling deeply Ash said robotically,"I think Misty has a boyfriend."

Brock raised an eyebrow at him because he knew of Ash's feelings for the youngest of the Waterflower sisters but he also knew how Misty felt about Ash which in turn makes what Ash said very strange.

"Are you sure Ash?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think it's her an Tracey but it's wierd because I know for a fact Tracey is dating Daisy, her older sister."

"Ok but still what makes you say that?" Brock waited as he watched his good friend shake his head, probably try to not believe what he hopes what isn't true.

"Well I talk to Misty every week and you know we pretty tell eachother, well everything. She was talking to me this morning and said something about 'good Daisy just left and Tracey should be here shortly'. But, she didn't explain anything to me and she heard the door open to the Gym and was like 'gotta go bye' and hung up really quickly. Brock, I'm confused, that's just well odd and I know she doesn't know how I feel but, it hurts plus, that's her sisters boyfriend."

Brock blinked once, then twice and then three times to fully process what his teenaged friend was saying.

"Well you are home Ash, why don't you go to Cerulean to see what it is. You know I'm positive you are wrong to be honest. Plus, I would love to investigate with you but I'm way to busy at the Center."

"Alright. I'll have Charizard fly me to the Gym and maybe I can get an answer."

Brock laughed in turn,"Then what are you going to say to her? 'Hey Misty, I'm coming to be nosy and I'm jealous because I love you?'"

"Goodbye Brock"

Ash hung up his home phone and called out to his mother that he was going out for a bit.

{{{{{

Misty Waterflower was in the battle area as Tracey Sketchit walked inside.

"Hey Misty, alright so I've got the ring in my pocket and I made the dinner reservations like you advised me to. I'm just nervous, what if she tells me no?"

Misty looked at the Orange Island native with sympathy as he came to her for advice on how to propose to his long time girlfriend, Daisy. He called the Gym Leader on the phone the other day and Misty promised she would help.

"Don't worry Tracey. My sister loves you and I mean it. She's been so happy since the both of you began dating a few years back and she's even been more focused on bring serious with helping out at the Gym. I promise you, she will say yes", Misty smiled at him.

They didn't have much time as Daisy would be back soon from her hair appointment.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get dressed so I can clean up a bit before Daisy gets in. So what were you gonna say to her again?"

"... Nothing, remember, you're gonna hide hide your clothes in my room and your going to act like you just showed up and offer to take her out. You'll hang out, grab dinner and then ask her to marry you, got it!"

Looking a bit squeamish,"I just hope she says-"

"She will. Now go, time is waisting!"

The Pokemon watcher rushed upstairs as Misty finished her chores as she her footsteps she didn't bother to turn around because she assumed they were her sisters.

"Oh hey-... Ash!? Hey! I-"

She was cut off by a frantic Ash Ketchum,"Why didn't you tell me?"

Giving him a strange look she replied,"Tell you what exactly?"

"That you're dating your sisters boyfriend!"

The teen yelled out, a bit flustered. But before he could continue Daisy just happen to show up and now she too looked frantic.

"What? Misty what's Ash talking about?"

"Yeah Misty, why didn't you tell me?"

Ash was hurt because of how he felt for Misty.

"Ash I am not dating Tracey. Daisy, I don't know what Ash is talking about or why he bursted through the doors in the first place but-"

"Hey Misty I-", Tracey said but stopped when he saw three flustered people and so he too was confused.

"Tracey?" Daisy said looking for an explanation.

"Ash, come with me. Tracey you go ahead".

Misty grabbed the trainer by the arm and dragged him to her room and explained why she hung up the phone in haste and what Tracey's plans with Daisy were all about.

"Oooooooh. Heh", Ash said as he nervously scrathched the back of his head. The teen now feeling awkward about his assumptions and outburst in the Gym just a short twenty minutes ago.

"Ash. Why would that matter anyway?"

Misty was seated next to Ash on her bed and she had a faint blush on her cheeks and looked up at her secret crush almost pleaded for the answer and words that she has been waiting to hear.

"Well- well y-you see Mist I-I uh"

He paused and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart, he continued,"I was confused and I thought something wierd was going on and I know you and I tell eachother everything so, so I was sorta hurt ya know. I rushed over here. But, to be honest I-I love you Misty, a lot."

Ash was avoiding making any eye contact with her. The seventeen year old was afraid that she was going to punch him in the face for being stupid and then laugh hysterically at his confession. While in his thoughts he felt something moist make contact very lightly on his cheek.

"I love you to, you big dummy. But, you're my dummy so it's alright. It's actually really endearing that you came all the way over here just because you wanted to get to the bottom of something that you almost foiled. Though, it just amplifying was I already really love about you, you have a big heart but word to wise Mr. Pokemon Master, you make a terrible Sherlock Holmes, so don't ever change your profession."

Misty ended with a wink as she watched Ash's chocolate brown eyes light up at her words and her confession. He leaned forward as Misty met him halfway as they shared a sensual first kiss that grew intense by the second. The two love birds displaying their emotions in a long over due kiss.

The kiss though, quite enjoyable was disrupted by a loud 'squeal' coming from inside the Gym.

Breathing heavily they both broke apart.

"What was that?" Ash asked in between breathes.

"Looks like their back and Tracey did ask Daisy and she said 'yes!'"

Smiling they both leaned in for another kiss, this one even more intense than the last.

END

Review Please :)


End file.
